Morning I'll Never Forget
by CecilyAurora
Summary: She doesn't respond, just stares at me with a death glare that I just laugh at. "You, this is your fault." She had her finger pointed at me, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and a look of hatred on her face. All I know is I'm in deep shit. Brucas. One-Shot


**Summary: **She doesn't respond, just stares at me with a death glare that I just laugh at. "You, this is your fault." She had her finger pointed at me, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and a look of hatred on her face. All I know is I'm in deep shit.

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I don't own the characters.

**So here's a little one-shot that I worked on for the past two days. The idea was in my head and I originally had it Brooke's Point-of-View but I didn't like it so after writing three pages I deleted and started over using Lucas's point-of-view. It's supposed to be a funny little one shot. It is long, but I didn't want to break it up into two parts because I feel like it will loose its flow so I kept it together. I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Morning I'll Never Forget**

I felt the movement in the bed and then the space in my arms become empty. I knew Brooke must have shoot out of bed because it was Saturday morning and the one-day during the week we can all sleep in. And when I mean all, I mean all six kids and us.

Six fucking kids in nine years, something that I could not believe actually happened. Rewind those nine years and I would have laughed at all of you if you informed me after kid one, that the rest would just pop out one after the other I would have said you were out of your fucking mind, but now, now I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

Almost nine months after we both returned to Tree Hill after college, Maisie Elizabeth was born screaming and kicking those little legs. She was a tiny but feisty little baby and proudly named after a store that helped launch her mother's clothing line. I'd rather her be nicknamed Maisie with the full name Margaret but I had no say in the name. Brooke was threatening to chop my balls off the whole time giving birth and I was agreeing to anything at that point. It was to agree or have a broken hand and possibly Brooke chopping my balls off if she got a hold of a knife or something sharp.

A short year later, and tons of begging on Brooke's side, Jacoby Levi was born. He was a calmer baby, which only made Brooke want more and more kids. I on the other hand was content with a son that was going to play basketball, and daughter as feisty as her mother.

Making Brooke wait two years, Wren Noelle was born on Christmas Eve. She was a sick child from the day she was born making us all terrified. She had surgery three days after she was born, thanks to my stupid heart genes, and spent the first three months in the hospital. Since the first time we saw her in the incubator she was tiny, like a little Birdie. Her name is Wren, so the nickname Birdie fit in perfectly. So much that a strain was placed on the family when we tried to figure out how to handle two healthy kids under the age of three while balancing a sick baby.

We handled what was thrown our way, no matter what. By Maisie's fifth birthday, Eli Bennett and Veda Louise were born. I finally felt like five kids completed the family, if you can understand that. Eli was never seen without his basketball and Veda was never seen without a smile. The laughter the two opposites brought a complete package. The older ones loved Eli and Veda, and I loved watching them.

This was when my marriage to Brooke became strained. She put all her attention into the five kids, completely understandable. We were both going and going all day long that when we finally had alone time we slept. But one kiss from her made it all better. We struggled finding a babysitter, I mean really? Who would want to baby sit five kids under the age of five? I sure as hell wouldn't if they weren't my own kids. But we pushed through; hell I would do anything to change that year of struggle.

Then Brooke got the baby bug one last time, or I prayed. Five kids were enough for me, but Brooke wanted one more and what she wants she gets. It was the worst pregnancy I think out of all of the kids. She was on bed rest and ended up having an emergency c-section, but at the stroke of midnight on Valentines Day, Nellie Valentina was born. Nellie completed the family and at a year old, she made us feel like we were completely done, three boys and four girls, the perfect amount.

After Nellie, Brooke made me an appointment for me to get snipped. I saw it coming, but I missed the appointment. I was swamped with grading papers, grading midterms and the state championship for the basketball team. It slipped my mind and I forgot. Absolute mistake, trust me. I was going to reschedule it, but I forgot, again.

Sure the house isn't perfectly clean or we are never on time to anything these days, but I still didn't mind it. Our kids had everything they need, and more love than anyone could imagine.

I quickly, yet quietly, climbed out of bed, trying to ignore the squeaky wood plank that Brooke's been getting on me too fix. I declare always that it's just adds character to the 100 year old house. I curse at Brooke's need to have Nellie sleeping in our room and in our bed every night.

Hell, a guy has needs and the bathroom and couch sex is not helping those too much. But something is better than nothing, right?

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, you okay?" I whispered finding her head first in the toilet. "Babe, maybe it's time to go to the doctors. This is the fifth morning in a row."

She doesn't respond, just stares at me with a death glare that I just laugh at. "You, this is your fault."

"How is this my fault?" I question and soon enough a light bulb flashed in my mind. "Shit." Everything made sense. A moody Brooke, a puking Brooke, an exhausted Brooke (but who can blame her when she's raising seven kids and working full time).

"Shit is right. You told me, no you promised you'd get it done." She pointed a finger at me. "You said no more."

"We don't know if that's what is wrong." I stated, staying far enough away in the chance of needing to duck if anything is thrown, jokingly of course. "It can be other things." I stumbled on the right words. "We need to take a test to make sure, Brooke. It can be a multiple of things."

"Take the kids, and buy the test yourself." She slammed the door in my face and I knew she was angry.

I quickly threw on my discarded sweat pants and a sweatshirt that had coach on the back.

"Nellie Bellie, come on. Let's get up." I rubbed her back softly and slowly. "We gonna go get Mommy a gift."

I already knew Veda, Eli, Wren and Jacoby would be up. They were early risers and knew the rule that they could turn the television on but no getting their on breakfast after Wren poured a gallon of milk all over the counter and cereal in a trail leading from the kitchen to the play room. Maisie on the other hand is a deep sleeper.

"Dada," Nellie climbed immediately on to my lap with her blanket clenched in her tiny fist. "Seep."

"No more sleep, Baby Girl. We need to go to the store for Mommy. She's not feeling too good." I lied, well slightly. So we are totally going to be that family that goes to the store with the kids in their pajamas still. I do not care as of right now.

"Okay, we'll be back Brooke."

"You better be back and pray to god it's negative or so help me god I will chop of your balls myself." Brooke yelled through the door.

"Remind me Nellie to hide all sharp objects from your mother." I laughed exiting the room.

"I'll cut them off with my bare hands if needed!" I heard Brooke yell before the bathroom door opened.

"Brooke?" I walked back to the room. Nellie was content just hanging in my arms playing with the tag from her blanket. "Baby don't be too mad."

"Don't be too mad? You can't be serious right now, Luke?" Brooke's anger rose, and at that moment so did my want for her. Did I mention how sexy my wife is when she's angry? Then I realized how we got in this place in the first place.

"It isn't that bad. So what, one more kid. We can handle it. I know we can." I tried finding the light in the situation, really I did. I love Brooke's body when she's pregnant. All the curves that start showing, the plumpness of her breasts, it was pure heaven for me. "Brooke, breath."

"Oh I am breathing." She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, Luke. You really don't."

"Then explain it to me, Pretty Girl." I sat down next to her on the California king sized bed. Trust me, everyone who co-sleeps with their kids would want this bed, the amount of room is amazing. "Please, because from what I'm seeing this is just another journey. One that will hopefully come back with a son again cause us Scott men are out numbered."

"Remember how Nellie was? How sick I was? We can't go through that again. Plus, you heard the doctor. My body can't handle it anymore."

"So you go on bed rest, I'll take a leave from work to help care of you. My mom and hell even your mom will come and help. Brooke we'll figure it out, but we don't know until we take a test."

"Lucas,"

"Let me just go get you a test, and we will go from there." I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Pretty Girl, and whatever that test says, it doesn't matter."

"Bring me back a donut?"

"You got it. Just don't have anything waiting to stab me." I joked standing up. "You head back to sleep, I'll take all the kids with me."

In a second her mood changed, "You better. Now you can see how I go shopping with all six of them." She hissed.

How the fuck was I going to take six kids to the store to buy a pregnancy test? Isn't this something Brooke should be doing? I have no clue what the fuck the differences in them are and if those differences matter.

I thought of a compromise. I'll wake Maisie up, have her stay with Jacoby and Wren and I'll take the younger three with me. But then Brooke will kill me. But I'd rather have Brooke kill me than the older ones understanding what I'm looking for. Why is this happening right now?

Oh yeah, because I couldn't remember something so damn important.

Lucas Scott, you're in deep shit.

I sighed knocking on Wren and Maisie's room. You could tell the differences by just looking at their beds. Wren's sheets are nice and neat, even though she's down the hall watching television, while Maisie's body was spread out, tangled in the blankets. She was Miss Energetic, going, going, going all the time and it showed in her sleep. "Mae-Mae, wake up, Baby. I need your help."

"No, it's the weekend." She mumbled. Her brown locks were spread out on the bare mattress. She was in a phase were she refused to help out by making her own bed so Brooke didn't push her and Maisie was perfectly consent with sleeping on her bare mattress. Damn those stubborn Davis-Scott women.

"Well May, I need you to get up. You're mother is not feeling well and I need your help watching the kids while I run to the store."

"Can we come?" Maisie asked, "I want coffee."

"Maisie, you're nine, you don't drink coffee. I'm willing to compromise with hot chocolate." I bribed. Hot chocolate dates are dates that I try to happen monthly with Maisie, my baby girl is growing up too fast.

"As long as there are marshmallows, I agree."

"What is hot chocolate without marshmallows, Maisie?" I kinked a brow at her. "Get sweatpants on and let's go."

"Mae-Mae!" Nellie cheered.

The bond between the eldest daughter and the youngest was the reason I was such a proud father. The girls loved each other; the age distance did nothing to stop the bond between them.

"Nellie-Bellie!" Maisie faked a smile in the early morning allowing Nellie to climb right into her arms.

"Okay be by the door in five minutes, got it girls?" I walked out of the room and quickly onto the next one.

"Dada!" Nellie clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Hey, you all go get your shoes on." I walked into the makeshift playroom, or our old dinning room. Toys can over power the damn house if we didn't find one room that we can shut the doors and keep the mess contained.

"Daddy," Veda, the four-year-old diva spoke with her hand placed on her hip. "I can't go out in my pjs! Mama will be mad! She says you need clothes on at all times."

"Baby, right now it doesn't matter okay? We're just running inside to the store really quickly. "Jacoby, help Eli put his shoes on please, also your coat. It doesn't matter what shoes, E, just not your sandals. Your mom will kill me if I let you outside in the snow in sandals."

"Daddy, I can't go unless I have close on!" She stomped her foot. I swear, if her hair wasn't dirty blonde like mine that she was just a younger Brooke trying to get her way. "Mama says so."

"I don't have time for this, V," I sighed. Do not let her win, its what Brooke always told me. "Veda, if you don't have your shoes on in two minutes, I carry you into the store like a baby. Now shoes on. I don't care if they're your dress-up shoes. Just put your shoes and coat on please."

"You're ruining my fashion Daddy." She rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you four going on fourteen?" I joked sighing. Teenage years with her were going to kill me. "E, little man, you're shoes are on the wrong feet."

"I tried!" Eli complained, pouting his little full lips before crossing his arms over his chest. "It's too hard!"

"Bud, you'll get it. It was hard for me too. Grandma had to help me a lot." I smiled at him. "Jacoby, you ready?" He just stayed quiet and nodded. He was always quiet. Jacoby spoke when needed, but he was a man of little words. "Okay then, Wren, you coming?"

"I need to practice my letters daddy if I'm gonna make the honor roll. Uncle Nathan said the only way to keep guys away is to make it on the honor roll. Guys are nasty daddy." The six-year-old spoke to me with such confidence with her words that I tried my best not to laugh.

Every child of mine was different, and I'll always remember that. Maisie was the leader, taking charge of everyone. More or less, Maisie was the typical older child syndrome. Jacoby, was the follower. He went along with the flow and did not care to have an opinion about anything. Wren, she was the brains. Since she was younger, she couldn't participate in sports and found comfort in Brooke or I reading to her. Soon she picked up reading and now was working on writing. Eli was the hard worker, he'd work and work till he accomplish the task independently. Veda was the diva and girly girl. Nellie, well she was just bubbly.

"Well practicing can wait, Birdie. Go get your coat and shoes on. I don't have all day."

Soon enough, all six kids were pilled in the car and buckled up. I don't know how Brooke does this all the damn time. I'm exhausted already.

"If you all behave, we'll stop at Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast." I warned pulling up to Walmart.

I quickly grab a cart, telling everyone to stay in the car till I come back with it. Soon enough, Nellie is buckled in the front seat and Eli and Veda are riding in the basket. I don't think Brooke would approve but I did not care.

"Wren, Birdie, hold on to the side and don't let go." I warned.

"Mom usually grabs one of those carts." She points to the cart with a toy car in the front and a seat in the cart.

"Well right now we are just running in and out, okay. I need to get something for Mommy." I was nervous. I never was the one to buy the tests. Brooke did that and I was always the one surprised when I got home. "Behave." I warn one last time.

"Dad, why we by all the girl stuff? Is mommy on her grumpy time?" Veda spoke with a face so serious it made me chuckle. "Do we get ice cream?"

"No, mommy's not on her time, Baby V." I continued to laugh.

That's when I noticed the lady standing at the end of the isle staring at me. Eli and Veda started their normal bickering, Nellie wanted my attention as I was staring at the multitude of different tests, Wren was teasing Jacoby and Maisie was playing a game on my phone. So much for them behaving.

"Maybe you should stop reproducing if you can't handle the ones you already have. It's a damn shame." The lady, maybe mid-fifties, snotty type of woman, "Control your kids."

"Maybe you should mind your own business," I hissed under my voice.

"Dad, she bit me!" Jacoby spoke for the first time all morning.

Really dude, this wasn't the best time to speak.

"See," The lady pointed out. "This is why young kids are not supposed to reproduce so much."

I'm 32, not that young really to have a nine-year old.

"Jacoby, Wren, cut it." I warned. I ignored the lady, grabbed three different brands of pregnancy tests and made my way to the self check out. I wanted to get home and figure out the results.

As I was paying, my phone vibrated.

_Make it a chocolate glaze donut. If my kids are sugared up, you're in charge of them for the day._

I was not willing to let that happened. I loved my kids, but after a day alone with them, I need a vacation.

"Nellie, everyone's crazy." I tickled her stomach playfully steering the cart back to the car. "Everyone in and be quiet."

It was silence, complete silence the whole way to Dunkin' Donuts and home. It was heaven.

"Finally!" Was the first words Brooke spoke to me, ripping the bag from Walmart and the box of donuts. "Coby and Mae, you two are in charge for five minutes. Got it? If you need us, yell."

"You really are going to leave them in charge?"

"It's for five minutes. Plus, Jacoby needs this. You know what the teacher said. Put him in situations that he needs to take the lead and speak."

I hated those random assignments his teacher would send us once a month to make sure Jacoby was progressing properly with his speech. It wasn't that he didn't know how to speak, it was more that he saw no need to speak.

"Sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Take it and let me know what they say."

"No matter what," I reassured her.

She ran into the bathroom, wanting to pee in silence with out pesky hands under the door, knocks asking for help or me watching. Two minutes later she comes out, "Now we wait."

"I'll make another appointment for it to be done, Brooke." I promised. "I know I forgot last time, but I'll remember this time."

"Oh sure as hell you'll remember because I'm dragging your ass there, understood? I don't care if we have to bring the kids, you'll get it done soon, trust me." She responded gritting her teeth.

We waited the rest of the time in complete silence. Brooke was angry and I was nervous. I know how much Brooke suffered when she was pregnant with Nellie and I feel completely guilty knowing that I caused that to possibly happen again.

The silence was interrupted by the alarm on her phone dinging indicating its now or never.

"No matter what," I reassured her again. "This is going to be okay."

Slowly, she lifted off the bed, walking into the in suite bathroom and grabbed the sticks with her hands.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you are so fucking dead!"

So I received the answer I was dreading somewhat to receive. "Shit." I mumbled.

"Shit is so fucking right." She yelled when we were interrupted by a bang followed by a cry coming from the living room. "If it wasn't a weekend, I would drag your ass to the doctors now. I'm gonna watch and make sure you're getting snipped and would advise him to cut off your balls instead!"

She stormed out of the room with such fury, that I couldn't help but smile.

This is what got me in this in the first place.

I was screwed. Completely screwed when it comes to Brooke Davis-Scott.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

**One Year Later**

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I was awoken too the beautiful sight of Brooke feeding the newest addition to the family, Graeme Parker.

Since given birth two months ago, Brooke has taken accustom to being topless at night making those every three hour wake up calls for feeding so much easier on us all. Brooke was admit that Graeme would be sleeping with us, just like the other ones did. Not that I mattered when I was constantly awaken to the sight of my topless goddess of a wife.

"Don't even think about it." She warned. "I'm tired. I've been feeding all night along since that's the only way he'll shut up and my boobs hurt."

"I know it's my fault, baby." I constantly reminded her that it was my fault and that I'd do anything to help her. But we both grew to love Baby Graeme and couldn't imagine our family without him nowadays.

I slowly rubbed my eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"They should make them programmed so they sleep through the night. This is getting ridiculous. I have to be up in two hours to make sure Maisie, Jacoby and Wren catch the bus. You know how much of a pain it is to pile everyone in that ugly van to take three of them to school? Yeah, not happening tomorrow. I don't care if we all stay in our pajamas till you get home. If it happens, it happens."

And it happens a lot, but I don't mind it. Not at all.

"I know of a way to keep you awake." I smirked at her, winking playfully.

"Oh no, no, no." She scooted away, further from me. "That is how we got in this position in the first place."

"But you know what the doctor said? No swimmers down there that can make babies and you are cleared down there."

"Lucas." She sighed looking down at Graeme who fell sleep right in her arms.

"Please, we have the pack n' play set up for him to sleep in. I need sexy Brooke time."

She kinked a brow at my suggestion, laughing slightly to the point were she was blushing. "I have throw up on me, I haven't been able to take a shower alone without a kid in the room in months, Lucas. I'm a mess. If I had the free time, I'd rather shower right now."

"And that is what we are going to do." I smirked, carefully scooping Graeme from her arms. "You go start the shower, I'll put him down."

"It's four in the morning, Broody, are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe a little, but when did that ever stop anything?" I gently shoved her towards the bathroom, making sure to hear the water start before looking at Graeme.

I wasn't sure who he looks like or who he'll act like. So far he was the perfect mixture and thankfully the last kid I'll ever have. Just like with Nellie's birth, this one was a c-section after Brooke's blood pressure rose too high for the doctor's liking. That is when we got our final warning that Brooke's body couldn't handle being pregnant anymore.

I took Graeme as a sign that our family was now complete. Sure the girls still out numbered the boys, but I loved it.

When everything was happening towards the end of Brooke's pregnancy, Maisie stepped up to become the best big sister I have ever seen. She comes home ecstatic at the chance to help with Nellie or Graeme. The bond between Nellie and Maisie is still there, as for Wren and Veda, they still fight constantly, bickering about information about whose doll is whose. But their sisters and according to Haley, fighting is normal.

Jacoby was more excited to change a poop filled diaper than anything. Him and Eli I think bonded over that diaper that was so deadly it went up Graeme's back. Little baby G has some nasty fumes in him.

The kids love him, and that's all that matters to me as of now.

"You and me, Bud, need to have a serious conversation right now. See mommy's boobs? Well they're for you to borrow and then they're all mine, so don't damage them too much, understand?"

"You coming?" Brooke spoke softly from the doorway, this time, her pants have been discarded and her curves are on display. I loved those curves.

"Oh hell yes." I quickly placed Graeme in the sleeper and ran as fast as I can after Brooke into the shower.

If you want a piece of advice, if your wife is willing to give you some, you take it. Take it and love every second of it.

And that is what I did.

Till the door was pushed open and Veda was standing there.

"Mommy, why you and daddy wrestling in the shower?" Veda questioned and I think I was about to break down in embarrassment. "Is that how babies are born 'cause Maisie and Lydia said you wrestle with someone you love and after you're married you'll get a baby."

"V, go lay in our bed. We'll be right there, Baby." Brooke spoke with trying not to laugh. When she made sure V was out of sight, she pulled me in for a passionate kiss and whispered, "Here's another morning that you'll never forget."

Damn it, I am still completely screwed.


End file.
